DSIF-01 "Rho" Ultra-Smart A.I.
DSIF unit 01, generally referred to simply as "Rho", is an extremely advanced Smart A.I. unit in service with the CMF. Origin Rho is an advanced A.I. of Forerunner and Human origin, and was the CMF's most powerful Artificial Intelligence unit until the adoption of QSIF AI's. She came into existence when Church visited Danno concerning his two A.I.'s, Alpha and Zeta, nearing the end of their 7 year lifespans. Danno was able to take both of the Smart A.I.'s, and infuse them together along with Forerunner Artificial Intelligence Technology; thus, the first Dual-Smart-Infusion-Forerunner, or DSIF, A.I. was created, and dubbed "Rho" to continue the naming pattern of Church's previous A.I. Units. The exact methods of how she was brought into existence are classified, and known only to Danno. Abilities/Uses Due to the amount of advanced technology within Rho's Core, she has many abilities and uses, including but not limited to: *Extreme Processing Power: Rho has an incredible amount of processing power, and leads the rest of the non-QSIF CMF AI's by a wide margin. She is able to perform the following tasks and more simultaneously and without issue: **Full Ship Control: Rho has enough processing power to completely control an entire Capital Warship without crew assistance, including the CMF Galahad. **Advanced Hacking: Rho can break through virtually any firewall or anti-hacking defenses, and generally in a short time as well. **Counter-Intrusion: The opposite of above, Rho's abilities to defend herself and the assets under her control from from foreign hacking attempts is superb. Having held her own against an early UNSC Artificial Human using only one of her fragments, she is capable of stopping intrusion efforts from virtually any source while "whole." **Fragmentation: Rho can make small fragments of herself to spread her influence or to watch over spoecific assets while her main "self" is away. Each fragment of hers posseses a sizable fraction of her processing strength without substantially weakening her main self, and can perform most of the functions her main self can. The one notable exception is that the fragments cannot make further sub-fragments. *Universal compatibility: Rho can shift her Core's structure to fit any input device, allowing her access virtuallyt anything, including Church's Helmet, Ships, Forerunner consoles, etc. *Hardlight Projection: Rho has the ability to not only make a hologram representing herself, but to make a lifesize hardlight model of herself; she can do this from anywhere in a CMF ship, as well as anywhere within range of CMF Hardlight Projectors, most often found in large shielded equipment or vehicles. **Variable Property Display: Rho has a control of the color frequency of hardlight due to her forerunner origins; this allows her display form to look extremely realistic. She often uses this to project an ultra-realistic human sized avatar, constantly changing its properties on a microscopic level to simulate what looks and feels like a human body / clothing. She is not above using this to play tricks on newer crew members and guests aboard her ship(s), and outside of combat will regularly interact with her ship / crew as if she were one of them. **Super-Advances Sensors: Thanks To Danno, Rho has sensors so advanced that her hardlight form can immitate the human senses with effectively no difference. This contributes to anotehr unique aspect of Rho compared to other CMF AI; over time Rho has developed a true sense of self, beyond her advanced personality. In this regard she is similar to the UNSC's Artificial Humans, although achieved through different means. *Countless more relatively-small features. Category:CMF Category:A.I Category:Characters Category:Church's Characters Category:Female Category:Church's Work Category:DSIF Category:Good